The present invention relates, in general, to a flexible line fastener device for securely fastening ropes, strings, straps, and cords as such.
Many types of prior art of various designs have been developed to secure or restrain ropes, strings, straps, and cords for various applications, but no device has been developed which will quickly and effectively secure straps, ropes, strings, and cables as such especially in applications involving, in particular, the securing of volleyball and tennis cords as such to poles in particular. The review of the prior art does not suggest the device as described in the present invention.
One known prior art is a design patent for a CLEAT, U.S. Pat. No. 287,097. Another known prior art is a STRAP CONNECTOR, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,774, which comprises a body having upper and lower ends, front and back surfaces, and side edges, a loop at the upper end disposed on the front surface of the body, and a plurality of anchor projections on the front surface, arranged to engage straps laced through the projections. The STRAP CONNECTOR couples at least two straps together, but is not mountable to a structure such as poles and the like for securely fastening ropes, strings, or straps quickly and effectively.
Another known prior art is a ROPE FASTENER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,820, which comprises a rigid planar body having an outer periphery, an aperture through the body at a top end thereof, a loop disposed on a back surface of the body near a bottom end thereof, and staggered V-shaped recesses in edges of the body along the periphery thereof. The ROPE FASTENER couples together at least two ropes, but, like the strap connector, the ROPE FASTENER is not mountable to a structure such as poles for securely fastening ropes, strings, or straps as such to the poles.
Another known prior art is a CABLE STAY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,745, which comprises an elongated body having a first side and a second side, a plurality of slots through and along the body for receiving a cable, and a loop extending from an end of and generally in alignment with the body for attaching to a building structure. The CABLE STAY supports the cable strung through the slots, but is not mountable directly to the building structure because the cable is strung through the slots and about the body. The CABLE STAY is not usable to securely fasten ropes, cables, strings, straps, or the like to a structure such as poles and is not structured to securely fasten tennis and volleyball cord, in particular.
Another known prior art is THE GRIPPER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,463, which comprises a body, a plurality of longitudinally spaced cleats laterally extending along the surface of the body. Adjacent cleats have V-shaped opposite ends which have planar upper faces and planar lower faces. A rib longitudinally extends outward from the faces of the V-shaped ends for gripping a flexible line. The CLEAT DEVICE has a pair of holes extending through the base one near each end of the base for fixedly mounting the device to a larger structure. The CLEAT DEVICE permits rapid restraining of flexible lines such as ropes for mooring boats to docks or the like. The CLEAT DEVICE is not structured to fasten rope or the like where the rope, as strung, extends outwardly away from the front surface of the base. The upper faces of the V-shaped open ends of the cleats break off as a result of the stress, tension, and leverage exerted on the cleats by the rope or the like as the rope is tighten about the cleats. The present invention is structured to virtually eliminate this problem for applications where the flexible line extends outwardly away from the front surface of the base as is the case where the cords of volleyball and tennis nets are tightly strung to opposed poles.
There is a definite need for a new flexible line fastener device which overcomes the problems noted above.